Sanning eller konsekvens
by Aggebagge
Summary: Hur ser det ut när Sam, Castiel och Dean (eller andra karaktärer från Supernatural) tar en runda av sanning eller konsekvens, jag har aldrig eller fuck marry kill? Olika karaktärer i varje kapitel.
1. Kapitel 1

Sam och Dean har nu suttit i timmar och läst böcker för fallet dem jobbar med. Det ligger böcker i högar runt omkring dem där dem sitter på golvet. Dean slår ihop boken han läser och ropar på Sam som sitter mittemot honom.  
– Vad är det Dean? Ser du inte att jag läser? frågar Sam.  
– Jag tycker vi tar en paus, säger Dean och reser sig upp. Dean lämnar rummet. Han kommer tillbaka fem minuter senare med en macka i handen.  
– Jag tror att jag snart kommer att hitta något, säger Sam som tagit upp boken igen medan Dean varit borta. – Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig och läsa den här boken? frågar han Dean och räcker honom en bok.  
– Kom igen nu Sam! säger Dean. – Jag tycker vi hittar på något annat.

Till slut går Sam med på att lägga ifrån sig sin bok. När Dean frågar: "Sanning eller konsekvens?" börjar Sam skratta och skaka på huvudet. Sam ser att Dean fortfarande ser lika allvarlig ut och att Dean inte skämtade.  
– Sam jag menar allvar, säger Dean och ler. – Sanning eller konsekvens?  
– Okej, sanning, svarar Sam.  
– Vad skulle du göra om det här rummet är fullt av clowner? frågar Dean med ett stort leende.  
– Haha, väldigt roligt Dean, säger Sam och kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka.  
– Svara på frågan!  
– Okej, jag skulle gå ut härifrån så fort som det bara går, säger Sam och svarar till sist på Deans fråga.

– Nu är det min tur! Sanning eller konsekvens?  
– Konsekvens, svarar Dean efter att han tänkt en stund. Sam tänker länge, han måste hitta på något riktigt bra för det är inte ofta han har en sådan chans.  
– Hämta middag till mig, säger Sam. Han ångrar sig lite efter han sagt det, för att han hade kunnat komma på något bättre. Men om han nu skulle gå med på Deans lek och sitta här ännu längre kan han i alla fall få ut en middag ur det här. Dean skrattar hela vägen ut ur rummet och in köket. I köket letar han upp en hamburgare från gårdagens middag och lägger på en tallrik. Han lägger tallriken bredvid Sam och därefter fortsätter dem med Sanning eller konsekvens.  
– Haha, det där var enkelt! Säger Dean och ler mot Sam.  
– Sanning, säger Sam och äter sin hamburgare.  
– Vad är ditt lyckligaste minne av pappa? frågar Dean.  
– Jag tror att det är när vi träffade honom efter att ha letat efter honom så länge, svarar Sam. – Visst finns det lyckliga minnen från när vi var små också, men jag förstod mig inte alls på honom då och jag tror inte att han förstod mig.

De sitter tysta en lång stund efter att ha hört Sams svar. De tänker båda på sin pappa och deras barndom. Trots att Sam inte alltid hade varit sams med John, saknade han ändå honom nu. Men Dean som hade varit ännu närmre deras pappa och som sett upp till honom, saknade honom mer än vad Sam gjorde. De fortsätter en stund till med Sanning eller konsekvens. Ända tills Sam bestämmer att det var dags för att plocka upp böckerna igen. Sam är oerhört glad för att han hade en bror som Dean, han hade inte haft så här roligt på flera veckor.


	2. Kapitel 2

– Det står ju inget i den här boken, klagar Dean.  
– Det finns säkert något som kan hjälpa oss, säger Castiel. – Vi har ju läst så många böcker nu att om det står någonstans är sannolikheten stor att den finns i den här boken, fortsätter Castiel och pekar på böckerna som ligger i en stor hög på bordet. Sam ropar från köket och klagar på att köket är fullt med disk, som till största dels är från Dean. Dean suckar högt och ropar tillbaka till Sam att han är upptagen.  
– Vi gör så här. Vi slår vad och den som förlorar tar hand om disken, föreslår Dean.  
– Slår vad? frågar Castiel. Dean skrattar, han förstår inte hur Castiel kan ha så dålig koll på sådana saker.  
– Om det står något hjälpsamt i den här boken tar jag disken, men om det inte gör det är det du som diskar. Okej? frågar Dean och sträcker ut sin hand. Castiel skakar Deans hand. Dean vet att Sam inte kommer att bli glad eftersom boken är tjock och de bara har läst halva så kommer det att dröja tills någon tar hand om disken. Dean tar direkt upp boken och fortsätter att läsa. Han har nog aldrig känt sig lika motiverad att läsa förut.

Dean läser sida efter sida i boken, men har hittills inte hittat något hjälpsamt.  
– Kommer ni och tar hand om disken? frågar Sam från köket. – Dean? Castiel?  
– Snart, Sammy! ropar Dean tillbaka. När Dean vänder sista sidan har han fortfarande hittat något som skulle kunna hjälpa dem. – Castiel kommer nu, ropar Dean och slår igen boken.

Dean följer med Castiel ut i köket där de möter en uttråkad Sam. Castiel börjar genast ta hand om disken.  
– Varför tar Castiel hand om disken? Det är nästan bara din disk, säger Sam och vänder sig mot Dean.  
– Ja, det kan Castiel berätta för dig, säger Dean.  
– Vi slog vad och förloraren var tvungen att ta hand om disken, berättar Castiel. – Men, till mitt försvar sade jag att det borde vara något hjälpsamt boken, inte att det faktiskt var så.  
– Men visst var det roligare att slå vad om det? frågar Dean retsamt.  
– Nej, Dean. Där delar jag inte din åsikt, svarar Castiel. – Och jag ska komma ihåg att undvika att slå vad med dig igen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Sam och Dean sitter återigen i biblioteket i Men of Letters bunker. Sam letar i olika artiklar på sin dator för att kunna komma närmare en lösning till fallet de jobbar med. Dean sitter bredvid och är uttråkad. Han hjälpte Sam ett tag genom att läsa i en bok, men efter ett tag tröttnade han.  
– Sam, säger Dean. Sam kollar upp från sin dator och kollar på sin bror. Dean är tyst.  
– Dean, snälla sluta störa mig. Till skillnad från dig gör jag vad jag kan för att lösa fallet, säger Sam och vänder sig återigen till sin dator.  
– Du skulle kunna behöva en paus, säger Dean och ler stort. – Sanning eller konsekvens?  
– Nä, den här gången börjar jag, svarar Sam och stänger igen datorn.  
– Okej, sanning.  
– Om du var tvungen att resa i tiden, vart skulle du åka? frågar Sam, som nu inte är lika sur på Dean för att han avbröt honom.  
– Jag hade nog åkt till 70-talet, svarar Dean. Sam behöver inte fråga varför, för han vet redan att det är för att kunna träffa deras föräldrar.

Castiel kommer in genom dörren och slår sig ner bredvid Dean och mittöver Sam.  
– Nu kan Castiel också vara med, säger Dean och skrattar.  
– Vara med på vad? frågar Castiel.  
– Sanning eller konsekvens. Du svarar antingen sanning eller konsekvens och sen ska du antingen berätta något eller göra något, svarar Dean.  
– I så fall väljer jag konsekvens, säger Castiel även om han ännu inte riktigt förstår poängen med leken.  
– Du ska ringa någon, jag och Sam väljer vem och fråga "Om en ko skrattar kommer det mjölk ur näsan på kon?", säger Dean. Castiel nickar. Sam tar direkt fram sin telefon och letar efter bland kontaktlistan. När han hittat ett förslag räcker han telefonen till Dean. Dean skrattar högt när han ser att namnet på skärmen är Crowley. Han ringer upp numret, sätter på högtalaren och lägger telefonen på bordet. Direkt när Crowley svarar ställer Castiel sin fråga. Crowley skrattar och frågar om det är Sam och Dean som lurat i honom detta. Samtalet fortsätter och Sam undrar om det inte är det konstigaste telefonsamtalet han någonsin hört.  
– Jag förstår inte varför jag skulle fråga Crowley detta. Vet han svaret? frågar Castiel.  
– Det är kul, svarar Dean. – Nu är det din tur att fråga någon av oss.  
– Sam, sanning eller konsekvens? frågar Castiel.  
– Sanning, svarar Sam. Han har ingen aning om vad Castiel kommer att fråga.

De fortsätter alla tre ett bra tag. Trots detta förstår Castiel fortfarande inte riktigt meningen med det hela och Sam och Dean får vänta extra länge varje gång det är Castiels tur att komma på en fråga. Och även om Castiel inte har så kul, har Sam och Dean väldigt kul nu när Castiel är med.


	4. Kapitel 4

**AN: Det här kapitlet handlar om Sully och Sam. Sully var Sams låtsaskompis och var med i avsnittet "Just my imagination".**

Sam ligger på sin säng och tittar upp i taket. Trots att han bara är tio år gammal är han helt själv i motellrummet. Hans pappa och storebror är iväg och jagar monster. Hans pappa säger att han är för liten för att hänga med, men Dean var yngre än honom när han fick följa med första gången. Sam har varit själv i tre dagar nu, men helt själv har han inte varit. Han har haft Sully som sällskap och Sully får alltid Sam på bättre humör.  
\- Någonsin tänkt att du kan flyga? frågar Sully. Sam sätter sig upp och kollar på Sully som sitter på sängen mittemot.  
\- Ja, säger Sam. – Jag hade flugit långt bort och sett massa platser i hela världen.  
\- Och då kan man bestämma helt själv!

\- Någonsin tänkt… börjar Sam. Han tystnar och tänker på vad han ska fråga Sully.  
– Någonsin tänkt att vi kan följa med pappa och Dean? fortsätter Sam.  
\- Nej, svarar Sully. – Det hade ju inte varit kul. Tänk vad mycket annat man kan göra, du måste inte bli som din pappa eller Dean, tillägger Sully. Sam har haft den här diskussionen förut med Sully. Men Sam vet vad han vill, han vill bli precis som sin storebror.  
\- Vad skulle jag göra annars? frågar Sam. Han kan inte sig något annat än att bli jägare. Då gör han något bra, för då kan han göra världen till en bättre plats och hjälpa människor.  
\- Sam, det finns massa saker du kan göra, svarar Sully. – Man kan gå i skolan och lära sig massa nya saker och få nya vänner. Sen när du blir stor kan du få ett bra jobb. Eller så kan du resa runt hela världen, som du ville göra om du kunde flyga., förklarar Sully.

Sam verkar ändå inte vilja bli något annat än jägare. Sully ger upp för stunden och bestämmer sig för att leka något annat med Sam så att han blir på bättre humör. Är det något Sully bestämt sig för så är det att se till att Sam inte blir jägare. Men Sam är lika bestämd som Sully, fast bestämd att följa sin pappas fotspår.


	5. Kapitel 5

Den här helgen har dem varit många i bunkern. Sam, Dean och Castiel har varit där som vanligt och Charlie har kommit på besök. Charlie är egentligen inte där på semester, utan hon är där för att hjälpa till. Så fort det har med datorer att göra ringer Dean Charlie, eftersom Charlie gärna gör vad hon kan för att hjälpa till kommer hon direkt Dean ringer.

Att hon nu sitter i biblioteket tillsammans med Castiel har däremot inget att göra med datorer.  
– Hur länge kommer du att vara här? Frågar Cas. – Jag menar nu när du har hjälpt till.  
– Så länge ni vill att jag är här, svarar Charlie och ler. Hon har egentligen tänkt åka nästa dag, men det är alltid lika kul att skoja med Castiel och se honom förvirrad. Den här gången verkar dock Castiel nöjd med svaret.

– Har du lekt sanning eller konsekvens? Frågar Castiel. Charlie skrattar. – Vad är det som är roligt? Frågar han.  
– Det ät bara det att det är en vanlig lek, en väldigt vanlig lek. Alla har någonsin lekt sanning eller konsekvens, förklarar Charlie. Cas nickar, precis som att han accepterar hennes förklaring. – Varför frågade du om jag lekt det?  
– Dean och Sam har förklarat det för mig. De sa att det är något man gör om man inte har något bättre för sig, om man har tråkigt, säger Cas. – Så ska vi göra det? Charlie ler och nickar.

– Okej, sanning eller konsekvens? Frågar Charlie.  
– Sanning, svarar Castiel. Charlie tänker länge, hon är oftast inte bra på att komma på frågor. Och bad frågar man en ängel?  
– Är du helst en ängel eller människa? Frågar hon till slut.  
– En ängel. Är jag människa kan jag inte hjälpa Dean och Sam lika mycket, svarar Cas. Svaret förvånar Charlie, hon trodde att Cas hade tyckt om att vara människa speciell eftersom han mest umgås med människor ändå. Men hon förstår också att det är ganska coolt att vara en ängel, att ha dem krafterna.  
\- Konsekvens, svarar Charlie när det är Cas tur att fråga henne.  
\- Få Dean och Sam att vara med oss, säger Castiel. Charlie suckar och reser sig upp. Vad ska hon säga för att få två vuxna män att vara med på deras lek?

Charlie lyckas, trots att hon knappt kan tro det själv, med att få Sam och Dean till biblioteket. Castiel ler stort och Charlie ännu större. Både Sam och Dean ser uttråkade ut, som att de blev tvingade mot sin vilja. Det kan man också säga att de blev, Charlie gav dem inget annat val. Efter de har suttit alla fyra hela kvällen ler de alla stort och blir på bättre humör.


	6. Kapitel 6

**AN: Det här kapitlet handlar om när Dean bodde hos Lisa och Ben under ett år.**

Det är en varm och solig sommardag, trots detta sitter Dean och Ben inomhus. Lisa står i köket och förbereder lunchen.  
– Maten är klar nu! Ropar Lisa. Dean och Ben reser sig från soffan, stänger av tv:n och sätter sig vid bordet. – När ni har ätit färdigt är det dags att gå ut, säger Lisa. Hon har tröttnat på att de i stort sett aldrig går ut, speciellt Ben. De nickar båda två.

Så fort de ätit färdigt går dem ut genom dörren.  
– Vad säger du om att tvätta bilen? Frågar Dean. – Det skulle kunna behövas.  
– Visst, säger Ben. Han vet att det egentligen inte behövs, impalan är lika blank som vanligt, men han tycker om att göra det tillsammans med Dean. Dean gör iordning svampar, vatten och häller i olika medel. Han ger Ben vattenslangen. Plötsligt när Dean går runt bilen för att fylla på med lite mer vatten känner han hur vatten träffar honom i ryggen.  
– Förlåt Dean! Ropar Ben. Dean skrattar och försäkrar Ben att det inte gör något. Dean tar en av svamparna i hinken och kastar den på Ben. Ben skrattar och sprutar mer av vattnet på Dean. Efter att ha blivit helt genomblöta har dem också tvättat bilen.

Lisa kommer ut med en bricka med kakor, kaffe och saft. Hon ställer ner dem på bordet och går bort mot Dean och Ben.  
– Jag slår vad om att du inte vågar spruta vatten på mamma, viskar Dean. Han ställer undan hinkarna och svamparna, medan han har ett öga mot Lisa. Plötsligt hör han hur Lisa skriker till. Han försöker att hålla sig för skratt.  
– Ben, det där lägger du av med, säger hon till Ben. – Du har haft en roll i det här ser jag, säger hon sedan till Dean. Till en början ser hon arg ut, men sedan kan hon inte låta bli att le hon också. – Kom så tar vi lite fika, säger Lisa.

De sitter alla tre ner och fikar, och även om de inte trodde det är Dean och Ben väldigt glada att Lisa tvingade ut dem.


	7. Kapitel 7

Charlie sitter bakom en datorskärm, som vanligt, i bunkern. Sam och Dean hade ringt och bett henne att komma. Precis som de alltid gör när de behövde hennes hjälp. Den här gången var det däremot inget fall som de behövde att hon hjälpte till utan en av datorerna hade gått sönder.  
– Vad har ni gjort egentligen? frågar Charlie Dean.  
– Vi har inte gjort någonting! Eller jag har i alla fall inte gjort någonting, svarar Dean.  
– Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Den är totalförstörd, suckar Charlie. Hon stängde ner laptopen. – Jag hämtar något att äta.  
– Hämtar du något till mig då? frågar Dean. Charlie nickar och går mot köket.

Charlie kommer tillbaka med en tallrik i varje hand och Dean skiner genast upp.  
– Passar perfekt med mat nu! säger Dean och tar en av tallrikarna. Charlie försöker återigen att starta upp datorn utan resultat. Hon suckar högt och tar ett bett av sin macka.  
– Koppla av, så gör vi någonting annat, säger Dean. – Dessutom, datorn kommer att finnas kvar.  
– Okej, svarar Charlie och fortsätter att äta sin macka. – Exakt vad hade du tänkt dig?  
– Har du hört talas om Fuck, Marry, Kill? frågar Dean.  
– Självklart! svarar Charlie leende. – Jag börjar. Fuck, marry, kill: iron man, black widow och captain america.  
\- Det är enkelt! Fuck black widow, marry captain america och kill Iron man, svarar Dean.

De fortsätter att fråga varandra flera gånger fram och tillbaka. Det gör dem ända till Charlie ställer frågan:  
\- Ingår Supernatural-universumet i den här leken?  
– Nej, svarar Dean och suckar. Han var så trött på dessa böcker. - Gå tillbaka till att fixa datorn!


	8. Kapitel 8

Sam, Dean och Castiel är i en mataffär.  
– Dean! ropar Sam. – Det räcker med två pajer.  
– Okej då, svarar Dean. Men han tar med sig en paj i jackan. Det var hallonpaj, Deans favorit. Sam ser inte att Dean tar med en till paj.  
– Dean, att inte betala för den pajen är olagligt, säger Castiel. Dean suckar.  
– Cas, säg inget till Sam, viskar Dean. – Och jag kommer betala för pajen så du kan vara lugn.  
– Dean, var är sam? frågar Cas.

Dean och Castiel går runt i hela affären för att leta efter Sam, efter att Dean lagtner pajen i vagnen. Till slut hittar dem Sam vid schampoavdelningen.  
– Hittat något? frågar Dean. Sam vänder sig om med en schampoflaska. Det var en dubbel dusch som han hade i handen. Sam la schampot i vangen.  
– Sam, du ska inte ha etta schampot i stället, sa Dean.  
Dean hade ett Hannah Montana schampo.  
– Sam, det kan säkert få ditt hår finare än vad det är nu, skämtar Dean.  
– Sam, jag tror att Dean har rätt. Det står på flaskan att schampot ger fin lyster och mer volym, instämmer Castiel. Dean nickar och ler stort. Sam suckar stort, men lägger ändå ner Hannah Montana schampot i vagnen.

De tar en sista runda i mataffären och kollar igenom listan så att de inte glömt någonting. Sam märker till slut den tredje pajen, men väljer att inte säga något. När de känner sig klara går de mot kassan.  
– Då betalar du? frågar Dean och tittar på Sam.  
– Jag? säger Sam upprört.  
– Jag skulle betala om jag kunde, men jag tog inte med några pengar, säger Castiel.  
– Jag har inte heller pengar, säger Dean och håller ett hårt grepp om plånboken som ligger i jackfickan. Cas och Dean gick bort någon meter för att prata.  
– Dean har du verkligen inga pengar? frågar Castiel.  
– Jag har det egentligen det men jag vill inte betala. Jag tänker inte betala för hans schampo.

Sam står och packar ner sakerna som de köpt när Cas och Dean kommer tillbaka. Castiel hjälper till och tar två kassar, Dean tar resten.  
Sam är lite sur, eftersom det alltid är han som betalar, men döljer det med ett leende.


End file.
